


Experienced

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Beth confesses her crush to Rick.





	Experienced

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Alexandria. Beth is alive, of course.

“Hold still, be serious!”

Both Tara and Beth are in a fit of giggles by this point, the brunette has both hands grasping the blonde by the shoulders as they shake with laughter.

“I know, I know. I’m trying!” Beth promises, wiping at her left eye. There’s a tear making its way down her cheek due to their shenanigans. She can’t remember laughing this hard – it’s been a while, that’s for sure.

Tara stares pointedly, raising a brow curiously. “You’re sure about this Beth?”

This sobers the younger girl a bit and she nods. “I’m positive, I swear Tara. Please.”

The brunette nods as well before sighing deeply. “Remember, I’m doing this because I’m your friend and I care.”

Beth grins. “I know, now c’mon!”

The blonde closes her eyes slowly, as if fading off into slumber. Tara watches, a faint smile on her face, before leaning closer.

Slowly, ever so slowly, their lips meet and Tara closes her eyes, too.

The kiss is soft, simple really, just a quick meeting of lips. But it’s important to Beth.

Just as Tara is readying to pull away, the front door opens and Rick Grimes walks through. The two girls pull apart, but not fast enough. Judging by the slight blush on his cheeks, he’s seen more than enough.

“Sorry, excuse me.” Rick stammers before walking out backwards.

Tara’s wide eyes land on Beth’s and the older girl breaks out into a surprised chuckle. “Oh my god! Did you see the look on his face?”

Beth isn’t as happy about the situation, pouting slightly as she pushes the older girl on the shoulder. “That was horrible, are you joking? You know why we did that, what it was for, and now Rick probably thinks I’m…” She trails off, her hands moving wildly in attempts to finish her sentence.

Tara only laughs harder. “What? Thinks you’re queer as a three dollar bill? Gay for Tara? C’mon, that’s not so bad,” she teases, winking.

Beth blushes, covering her eyes with her hands. “Tara!”

“I know, I know.” The brunette eventually concedes, raising her hands in defeat. “You love Rick, everyone knows it but him, and you wanna learn how to kiss before you make your move. I get it Beth, really, I do. Hey, if it makes you feel any better he’s probably on the porch right now readjusting his boner.”

“Tara Chambler!” By now she’s beet red, trying her best to avoid picturing such a scenario.

“I’m kidding,” Tara laughs, clutching her stomach. “It’s not that bad, I swear. It’s no big deal, just tell him what’s up.”

Beth frowns, biting at her lower lip. “I don’t know if I can. I’m scared of rejection.”

At this Tara sighs, scooting closer to the girl in order to wrap an arm around her shoulder. “You can do this, Beth. Rick likes you back, it’s written all over his face. You’re gonna be welcomed with open arms and you’re gonna get to kiss the man of your dreams instead of little ‘ol me. It’ll be okay.”

Eventually Beth sighs and nods. “I suppose you’re right. Besides, who knows how long we’ve got left to live? Better now than never, that’s what my daddy always used to say.”

Tara’s stomach flutters uneasily at the reminder, picturing Hershel on his knees before the Governor. She shakes the thought from her head as fast as she can. She still feels extremely guilty for that, despite having since befriended both of the Greene sisters.

The brunette nods in agreement. “Right. So why not tonight? I’ll look after little Judy, promise.”

The look on Beth’s face doesn’t seem so sure, but she nods anyway. “Okay, yeah.” She pauses to breathe out deeply. “I can do this.”

_____

“I can’t do this.” Beth whispers to herself, her hands twitching in her pockets.

She’s sitting in a rocker on Rick’s porch, their porch – it’s easier to live together when you’re sharing joint duty raising a baby – waiting for the man to get home.

Tara’s inside, probably upstairs reading Judith a bedtime story.

The blonde wants nothing more than to go inside too, to leave the chill of the night air and retreat like the scared child she is back into her bedroom. Though, she’s no longer a child, that’s for certain. She’s been a full fledged woman now for over a year.

Still, she’s scared. Beth is about to stand and turn around and leave when Rick makes his way to the front steps. He’s got his heavier duty officer’s coat on, due to the cold, and Beth briefly wishes she’d worn her own coat out here.

Rick smiles at her when he spots her, though his grin doesn’t quite meet his eyes like it usually does. Beth’s stomach drops, though she vows to push forward.

“Hi Rick, how was work today?” She asks, scooting over to make room for the older man. He takes her offered seat before sighing deeply.

“Tiring,” he offers. “But good.”

Beth nods. An awkward silence soon takes hold and she wishes for anything, anything at all to break the silence.

“Beth, about earlier…”

The blondes cheeks heat up. “It’s not what you think, Rick.”

He nods understandingly, though his next words prove he doesn’t really understand at all. “It’s okay that you’re with Tara. I’m sorry for intrudin’ on you both. I won’t tell anyone, if you’re worried.”

Beth’s heart swells at his sincerity. He may be off base, but he’s got a good heart. It’s something that attracted her to him in the first place.

“That’s not it,” she smiles, “Though I thank you for your sentiments. The truth is, well…” Beth pauses, her breathing picking up as her nerves begin to get the better of her. “The truth is, I like you Rick. It’s embarrassing to admit and you probably don’t feel the same, but I do. I wouldn’t blame you if you don’t like me back, it’s okay. Completely fine.”

“Hey, hey,” Rick interjects, pulling the blonde from her rant. She blushes softly, looking away. “What’s not to like?” He offers sincerely, smiling slightly. “Though it does beg the question; why were you kissing Tara?”

Beth giggles softly, finally meeting the older mans gaze. “Practice,” she responds, embarrassment in her tone. “Rick, I’m young and you know that. I’m not, well, experienced. And I wanted to get better, for you.”

Rick’s eyes begin to twinkle at that sentiment, a smile breaking out. “I’m flattered,” he tells her. “But…”

Beth’s heart breaks. “But you don’t want me.”

“But it’s not necessary,” he counters, lifting her chin with his hand. “I like you too, Beth. But you don’t need to be experienced to be mine. If you’d like, I’d love to kiss you now.”

Her heartbeat increases, beating in her chest. Beth nods slowly, carefully, and shuts both eyes. Rick’s lips slowly meet hers and she sees stars behind her eyelids.

His hands cup her cheeks as their lips dance together in synchronization. If Beth had it her way, the kiss would never end.

From her spot upstairs by the window, Judith in hand, Tara grins wide and high fives the oblivious toddler.


End file.
